After a display panel is produced, a lighting test usually needs to be carried out on the display panel by using a lighting fixture, namely, a signal is loaded on a test point on the display panel by the lighting fixture to detect the display quality of the display panel.
When using an existing lighting fixture to carry out the lighting test on the display panel, at first, the display panel is placed on a worktable of the lighting fixture; and then, a probe on an upper cover of the lighting fixture contacts the test point on the display panel via a mechanical arm or manpower, so as to complete the lighting test.
The inventor of the present invention finds that the existing lighting fixture at least has the following technical problems: since each lighting fixture needs to test a plurality of display panels, and in each test, the same action needs to be repeated by the manpower or the mechanical arm to contact the probe on the upper cover of the lighting fixture with the test point on the display panel, so that the work intensity of a worker is increased; and in addition, since the pressures of the manpower or the mechanical arm on the upper cover are different, and at the contact moment of the probe on the upper cover of the lighting fixture and the test point on the display panel, a huge contact force will be generated therebetween, thus the probe on the upper cover is likely to be bent and even broken for a long time, and meanwhile, the display panel may also be damaged. Therefore, this is a technical problem to be solved urgently.